We're Not Finished
by knightraven4life
Summary: Sequel to A Wolf's Tale. A year has passed and the gang have adjusted to their new supernatural life. But what will they do when an old enemy threatens their lives and a new enemy threatens to expose them. Will they survive this time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oh come on Jade please? I thought you loved creepy weird things" Tori said as she followed Jade to her locker. She was trying to get Jade to see a new horror movie that's out now.

"That doesn't mean I wanna go to some whack horror movie that just came out!" Jade exclaimed, as she exchanged her books in her locker for her next class.

"But you like horror movies!"

"So? In case you have forgotten, we are supernatural being from horror movies" _Okay she got me, _Tori thought.

"Please please please? i really wanna see the movie with you" Tori begged, giving Jade the puppy dog eyes. _Oh god why must she always do that? _Jade sighed to herself. _Oh what the hell_..."Okay Pup we'll go. As long as i get to my usual fix before the movie" Tori let out a squeal and jumped into Jade's arms, giving her a huge kiss. As they broke away, Jade gave her a loving smile before they both walked off to Sikowitz's class. As they were walking, Tori accidentally bumped into another student, causing them to drop their books.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Tori exclaimed, helping the girl pick up her books.

"Don't worry, its cool" _Hey why does that voice sound so familiar? Tori thought._

"Hey um do i know you-" Tori began but stopped as the girl looked up, both locking eyes together with shocked expressions.

"Skyla? Skyla Micheals?" Tori said in shock.

"Tori? Tori Vega?" Skyla said in the same tone. suddenly Tori jumped onto the girl, wrapping her legs around her waist as Skyla spinned them around, laughing.

"Oh my gosh, its been so long! when did you get back to LA?" Tori asked once Skyla put her down.

"Last night. I was hoping id run into you but I didn't think id see you here"

"Yeah, ive been going to this school for three years now. this is my junior year. and ive been dating this wonderful person for a year now" Tori added, wrapping her arm around Jade's waist, who put her arm around Tori's shoulder.

"Oh really well about time somebody snatched her ass off the market. im Skyla" Skyla said, holding out her hand.

"Jade West" Jade said, shaking the girl's hand. that caused Skyla to smile.

"Oh? so you're the Wicked Witch of the West everyone's been warning me about? ive heard certain things about you. I have to say, good job" Skyla chuckled.

"We're keeping her" Jade said, turning to face Tori.

"I hope so, I'd be devastated if I wouldn't be able to cause more havoc with you" Skyla quipped.

"I like her, she's my new partner in crime" Jade stated with an evil smirk.

"So what have you been up to Sky?" Tori chuckled as they walked to Sikowitz's class.

"Nothing much. Trouble, travel, becoming a lycan, the usual" she answered, nonchalantly.

"You're a lycan? How did that happen?" Tori exclaimed.

"Well because of you I was a wolf remember?"

"It was by accident!"

"Sure"

"Wait hold on you guys lost me. Tori made you a wolf?" Jade interuppted.

"Yep. Me and Vega were inseparable when we were younger. Almost to the point that we were being mistaken for a couple. So after she was attacked, I stayed by her side that whole week she was "sick". We was watching some TV show and she just started getting mad. I tried to calm her down but that resulted in me having a bite on my shoulder and three claw marks on my side. I went home a day later after Tori started feeling better and soon enough, my mom starts bitching that I had caught whatever "illness" Tori had. Right then and there I knew I was a wolf. I moved away a year later. After that I became more rebellious. I did alot of bad things. I even joined a wolf pack. We got into an intense fight with this coven. I got bit on the neck, trying to save this girl I had feelings for. We won but at a cost. Everyone thought I was gonna die. when I stood up and attacked that last remaining vampire...ripping out his throat...they knew what I had become. The girl I saved...Niya...looked at me like I was a traitor...like I wanted to be half vampire. I left without saying goodbye and returned here with my parents"

"Thats harsh" Jade stated.

"I know but hey, its nothing, just scars thats gonna need some healing" Skyla replied as they all entered the class and took their seats. Soon enough, Sikowitz climbed through the window and class began. During class, Skyla got bored and zoned out, looking around the class. Her eyes soon locked with a certain redhead's. Once they made eye contact, if was as if everything had slowed. _She look so beautiful, _Skyla thought. The redhead giggled and returned to the class. Skyla bumped Jade's shoulder, getting her attention.

"Who's the redhead? " She whispered. Jade looked at Cat and smirked.

"That is Caterina Valentine. She's a little. ... hyper but you'll like her" Jade said before returning to class. _Caterina..._Skyla repeated the name over and over in her head. _It suits her perfectly,_ she thought. At the end of class, Skyla made it her mission to meet this redheaded beauty. She picked up a rose from a nearby case and approached the girl with it behind her back. _Okay Sky, keep it cool. _

"Hi, I'm new here, my name is Skyla. I heard your name was Caterina. I hope you don't mind but you looked like a nice person so I had to say hi" she pretty much blurted out. _Way to go genius. _

"Aw thats so sweet. I love roses. Thank you, and call me Cat" she said with a sweet smile

"Alright then. Cat it is" Skyla said with a smirk as she handed her the flower. _I think I'm gonna like it here, _She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back at Johnny 's house, Cat was busy watching TV. Her thoughts often drifted to a certain black haired girl that caught her attention today. Her whole posture was like Jade's but also totally different. She had pure white streaks and a piercing on her left eyebrow. Her eyes were a beautiful mystical dark grey. I wonder if those are contacts, she thought. She wore a black leather jacket with a skull tight T shirt with the words "$tylz" under the skull. She wore a black and white army fatigue cargo pants and black combat boots. She looked dangerous but from how she introduced herself to Cat, she seemed nice...warming. I_ wonder if this is how Tori felt with Jade,_ Cat thought with a chuckle. Suddenly Robbie plopped down next to Cat, jarring the girl from her thoughts.

"Hey Cat whats up?" He greeted with a smirk. The boys been more confident since his transformation.

"The sky" Cat quipped.

"Cute" He chuckled.

"I know"

"Look I wanted to give us another try. I know part of you wants to be friends but-"

"No all of me wants to be friends. Robbie want you did was wrong and you know it!" She interrupted, turning to face him.

"I know Cat and I'm sorry but that's in the past. We've been on and off constantly. Even when we're off we still kiss"

"Yet at the end of the day I don't see you the way I used to..." Cat said, with a sad expression. Robbie grew silent then drew his lips into a straight line. "Is there someone else?"

That caught Cat off guard. "What?"

Robbie hardened his jaw at that. "Is there someone else?"

"Robbie..."

"Who is he?" He exclaimed, standing up.

"Robbie just listen-" Cat began, standing as well.

"Who is he Cat?!" Robbie yelled.

"Look you don't know her-" Cat covered her mouth. I wasn't supposed to let that slip.

"A girl?! Cat!"

"Look Robbie-" Cat said before a knock was heard at the door. _Oh my god if one more person interrupts me I'm gonna rip their throat out!_ She screamed in her head. She stomped to the door and yanked it open, ready to rip that person open, only to reveal Skyla.

"Oh Skyla hey" she said, giving the girl a huge hug. Skyla returned it but felt Robbie glaring daggers at her.

"Um is this a bad time?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at Robbie.

"Oh um not at all, I'm actually glad you're here" she said, closing the door. Robbie noticed the look Cat was giving the girl. It was the same look Cat used to give him when they were together. But this one looks way more content. Robbie became furious and walked up to Cat, pointing an accusing finger at Skyla.

"Is this her?" He asks, rage filling his voice.

"Robbie, stop it" Cat exclaimed, putting her hands on Robbie's chest, pushing him back. On instinct, Skyla reached forward and pulled Cat next to her. This made Cat blush alittle. _Aww she's_ _being overprotective that's so cute...ugh not now Cat_, she thought.

"Is there a problem?" Skyla asked, not taking her eyes off of Robbie.

"No Skyla there isn't" Cat cried, trying to get her to back down.

"Yeah there's a problem. And I'm about to solve it" Robbie said, pulling out a pistol, shooting Skyla through the front door.

"ROBBIE!" Cat screamed, pushing Robbie. He shrugged it off and went outside to find nobody there.

"What the-?" Robbie got out before a powerful force sent him flying into a tree. By this time, the whole gang had come downstairs to see what the commotion was about. Robbie looked up to see a jet black lycan with a white zig zag line going from its head to its tail. The lycan snarled before lunged at the boy. Robbie dodged but the lycan turned its head and clamped down on Robbie's shoulder, swinging him in front of the house. Robbie let out a cry of pain before the lycan landed on top of him, ready to strike.

"Skyla don't!" Cat screamed, causing the lycan's head to perk up. Robbie looked up in amazement. _She's a lycan too?_ He thought. Skyla growled down at Robbie before taking off into the nearby woods.

"Wait!" Cat screamed, chasing after the girl. Tori and Jade decided to go after the girls and make sure they're okay.

When Skyla finally stopped running, they were at the Hollywood sign. Cat, Tori, and Jade caught up to her, just in time to see her shift back. Even in human form, Skyla managed to let out a powerful howl that even sent chills down Tori's spine.

"I'm sorry Cat" she finally said. "I can't control my overprotective instincts. Part of being half wolf still" she added, turning to look at Cat.

"From my experience, a wolf only gets this overprotective when it comes to their bonded half...in other words...mate" Cat stated, walking up to the girl. Skyla turned around and gave Cat a look of complete contentment.

"I never knew my mate would be a vampire. Especially a redheaded angel that I met during an acting class" Cat was at a lost of words. She didn't know if she was ready for a relationship. "All I ask is for a chance...if you will have me"

Cat leaned her head on Skyla's shoulder. "Promise me one thing" she said.

"Anything"

"Don't break my heart. I can't go through that again" Skyla cupped Cat's face in her hands.

"I promise...you will be my everything. My mate" Skyla said before leaning in and planting a sensual kiss on the girls lips. Cat wrapped her arms around the girl's neck to deepen the kiss. Tori and Jade smiled at the sight.

"Guess who they remind me of" Jade stated. Tori raised her eyebrow at her mate. "Who?"

"Us" Jade with a smile before kissing Tori. Tori returned the kiss before they walked back to the house, leaving the new lovers to blossom in the full moon's light.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The girls returned back to their sanctuary to announce that Skyla and Cat were bound together. Everyone welcomed them with opened arms...well everyone except for Robbie. Johnny offered Skyla a room but Cat insisted that girl sleep with her. Not like Skyla had any problem with that. It also wasn't long before Skyla became known in Hollywood Arts. Skyla and Jade became the two most feared girls in the school. What surprised the students most of all was when, not only Tori and Jade walked through the halls, hand in hand, but Skyla walking with them, holding hands with no other than Cat! While Skyla and Cat got their food and went to their group's table, whispering about them.

"I feel sorry for Cat. First Tori Vega, now her. What other poor soul must be corrupted by chicks like her?" The girl whispered to her friends. This made Skyla's blood boil. She slammed her tray down and walked off toward the girls, leaving Tori, Jade, Cat, and the others clueless.

"Babe?" Cat called out as her, Tori, and Jade got up to follow Skyla. Once Skyla got to the girl, who was in fact blond, and pushed her to the side.

"Hey what the hell-?" She began.

"The next time you wanna talk about someone be a little quieter. The next time I hear you mention me, my girl, or any one of my family I will beat you so bad not even old men or young women would want you" she sneered, canines bared. Cat yelled Skyla back and caressed her cheek. That seemed to calm her down. As they walked away, the girl yelled.

"You should've stayed with the Shapiro kid, Valentine! Why did you chose to be with someone that is just as cruel as your "best friend"?"

"Ever heard the saying "opposites attract?" Cat equipped as she wrapped her arm around Skyla's waist and walked away. Ska wrapped her arm around Cat's shoulder, chuckling. _That's my girl_, she thought. As they walked back to Tori and Jade, Robbie rushed by, bumping Skyla's shoulder.

"Yo Shapiro watch where you're going!" She yelled to the boy. He quickly stopped in his tracks and turned around with a hard look. He walked up to her and got up in her face.

"Or what, Michaels?" Robbie challenged. A low growl erupted from Skyla as she slowly bared her teeth, eyes changing to a piercing pitch black black with white pupils. Tori moved between the two, pushing Robbie back alittle.

"Back off" she commanded, red eyes blaring. Robbie looked at her then stormed off. Even though Robbie was gone, Skyla's inner lycan was ready to strike. The wolf side of her calls for flesh while the vamp side of her screams blood. She forgets that people around and begins to stalk after Robbie. With blinding speed, Tori moves all of them to the girls bathroom locking the door.

"Let me out Vega" Skyla growled. Tori only bared her teeth let her eye change. The two continued to growl at each other, seeing who would back down first. Jade and Car watched the exchange in silence. _What is Tori doing_, Jade thought. _What is wrong_ _with Skyla?_ Cat thought. Suddenly both girls jumped in the air and transformed. The two vamps started to run to their sides but Tori and Skyla barked for them to stay out. The two wolves began to stalk out the window and into the woods. Tori looked back and howled to the vamps.

"_We're going hunting. Don't worry. Skyla's gonna be fine_" Tori sent to them before taking off with Skyla into the woods.

(5 hours)

"They've been gone for 5 hours now! Something must've happened" Jade stated, pacing back and forth. Suddenly Tori and Skyla burst through the front door in their wolf forms before changing back to normal and collapsing onto the ground.

"Shit" Skyla breathed out.

"Damn Sky!" Tori exclaimed, catching her breath.

"Sorry" she panted. Both girls were so out of breath that they passed out right there in front of everyone. Jade and Cat stared at them in worry and confusion at the sight of blood on their clothes. _What did they run into that got them like this? What was wrong with Skyla and why did she looked so...primal? What does Tori have to do with this?_


End file.
